


Kairos

by luvtheheaven



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Gen, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: Rory had been considering termination, and of course been also considering how her mother would then feel.





	Kairos

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 100 Words Community on Imzy. However Imzy is a site that no longer exists. The community is still over on Dreamwidth: http://100words.dreamwidth.org/6701.html#cutid1
> 
> The rules were that it had to be exactly 100 words, no more, no less.
> 
> The prompt I followed was "Kairos", which is an ancient Greek word meaning the right or opportune moment.
> 
> I actually really want to write a longer story about this topic...

Rory had been considering termination, and of course been also considering how her mother would then feel.

She feared losing the ability to look her mother in the eye.

You can be pro-choice. It's still different when the woman choosing is the daughter you chose to have, despite _everything_.

Rory was not planning to bring this up on the day of the wedding. Of course she wasn't. But Lorelai gently, so lovingly, touched her leg. Rory found ignoring the weight of the secret increasingly difficult.

"He'll find someone amazing one day. And so will you."

Her tears threatened to fall.


End file.
